Mirando la luna
by haruno-san
Summary: Kiba y Sakura se van a una mision en donde comparten mucho tiempo juntos, mientras se van encariñando uno con el otro en konoha se prepara una fiesta, que pasaria si Sakura va con Sasuke? como termina leann..Kibasaku!,,,soy.otaku@hotma...x si les gusto!
1. la mision

1. la misión

Se acercaba la fiesta de fin de año, en esta se realizaba una fiesta para celebrar el viejo y el nuevo año; celebrando así todo lo que había pasado aquel año y lo que pasaria el año siguiente, los nuevos amigos lo encuentros lo reencuentros los inicios y comienzo de nuevas relaciones, vida, todo. En la aldea de Konoha ; todos buscaban desesperadamente una pareja, en traje o un vestido, ya que era una fiesta muy especial a la que todos siempre asistían pero solo había dos ninjas que se habían salvado de la mayor parte de las preocupaciones debido a que se encontraban en una misión durante un mes se suponía que estarían de vuelta era sencilla pero por algún motivo se había retrasado un mes mas.

En el pueblo en el cual debían realizar la misión, se encontraba lleno pues se acercaba fin de año así que por desgracia para ellos tenían que dormir en un campamento a las afueras del pueblo aunque llegaban por lo general muy cansados y podían dormir hasta en el piso.

En esta misión ambos ninjas Inuzuka Kiba y Haruno Sakura se habían convertido en grandes amigos, tenían tanta confianza que ellos conocían perfectamente al otro, aunque había pasado poco tiempo parecía que se conocían de toda la vida pero a decir verdad se conocían desde pequeños pero nunca se habrían hablado de no ser por Naruto; ellos se preocupaban uno por el otro se ayudaban mutuamente a solucionar sus problemas, incluso Kiba venia desde que comenzó la misión, porque desde un tiempo la notaba triste a Sakura, hablándole de que no tenia que ponerse así por culpa de Sasuke, que había vuelto a Konoha hace un par de años.

Flash Back

Un día estaban sentados descansando un poco ya que la mision aveces era agotadora. Sakura se veia un poco triste

-Oye Sakura ¿que te ocurre? - pregunto un tanto preocupado

-Hmp..no me pasa nada Kiba-kun- dijo ella intentando poner una sonrrisa

- Entonces creo que no te molestaria que te pida algo - mientras se estiraba y de nuevo comenzo

- ...Sakura, quiero que me hagas un favor - le dijo Kiba

- Depende Kiba-kun que es? -dijo intrigada la pelirosa

- Quiero que nunca te pongas mal por alguien que no te merece, que te lastime, que te trate mal, porque esa persona no te merece - dijo el con in tono comprencivo

- Esta bien pero solo porque tu me lo pides - dijo con un tono alegre

- Hey vengan el descanso termino- dijo uno de sus compañeros ellos solo asintieron y se fuero a seguir con su labor

Fin del Flash Back

Que raro estuvo Kiba aquel día tal vez solo se preocupaba por mi, que buena persona que es - pensó la pelirosa pero rápidamente dejo de pensar en ello puesto que estaba trabajando en su mision.

- Que te pasa? - pregunto uno de sus compañero de esa aldea

- No nada - dice ella con una sonrisita

Cuando volvieron para al campamento, volvieron con sus compañeros y se quedaron un rato hablando de sus cosas era increíble lo rápido que se habían hecho amigos parecían amigos de toda la vida

- Falta poco para que se vayan - dijo uno de ellos

- Es verdad - reflexionaron los demás

- Que lastima los voy a extrañar- dijo un ninja de la aldea

- Tengo una idea...salgamos antes de que tengan que ir... festejemos - propuso Sakura

Todos aceptaron aunque a Kiba no se lo vio muy alegre con la idea párese que solo algunos se dieron cuenta de esto pero como era tarde todos se tuvieron que marchar.

Uno par de días después..

- Kiba, ¿tenes con quien ir te a la fiesta? - pregunto Sakura

- Que fiesta? la de Konoha?- pregunto Kiba

- Si tonto - rió simpáticamente

-Creo que no iré - dijo el

- Pero por que? - dijo ella extrañada ya que el siempre le gusto llamar la atencion y divertirse

-Este...por...quee..digamos..yo...quiero...no...-balbuceaba Kiba

-Vamos dilo te prometo que no me reiré... que pasa no tenes con quien ir ? si es por eso no te preocupes - dijo ella

- No, no es por eso es solo que no se bailar y me da vergüenza además no quiero pasar toda la noche sentando - dijo el

- si queres te puedo enseñar, seria divertido - dijo con una sonrisa, a la que el no podía negarse a la que al le había alegrado tantas veces la cual la hacia verse tan bonita.


	2. te enseño

Buenaassss kiero decir Graciass por los reviewsss x cada review que me manden voy a apurarme en escribir y xfa agregenme si kieren XD mi correo es jaja kiero recuerdoosss de udss!! (aclaro ese no es mi verdadero correo ese me lo cree para esta pag) y aqui siguee la historia espero que les guste

* * *

Al verlo Sakura se dio cuenta de que Kiba aceptaría su proposición ella lo conocía y sabia cuando el se rendía se daba cuenta por aquellas hermosas sonrisas que daba aquel castaño. El supo que ella lo tenia en sus manos no podía resistirse a esos ojos esmerladados, después de unos segundos dijo

- Esta bien tu ganas, lo intentare, pero no te burles – dijo este un tanto avergonzado por el favor que le haría su amiga

- No hay problema, te prometo que la pasaras bien y puedes estar seguro de que cuando Sakura Haruno promete algo lo cumple – dijo con una luz en aquellos ojos, esa luz que solo algunos pueden ver que es su fuerza de voluntad o sus esperanzas el no sabia que era pero Kiba estaba seguro de que algo bueno era, era algo que le daba confianza.

- Esta bien confió en ti, Sakura – dijo el con una tierna sonrisa

- bueno ya que confías en mi déjame pensar entonces - esta se quedo pensando hasta que por fin esta reacciono

- Mañana saldremos a festejar así que mañana será la gran lección pero como para mañana falta todavía podremos practicar algunas cosas – dijo ella un tanto emocionada

- Y ¿que haremos? – pregunto el muchacho

- Kiba – dijo Sakura

- Hmp… ¿que pasa? – reacciono este

-Sabes bailar lentos? - pregunto Sakura, por algún motivo esta se ruborizo pero su compañero no lo noto

-No, sabes que no se bailar nada y sabes que cuando lo intente con Hinata la pise toda - contesto el joven

-¿que hacías bailando con Hinata?- dijo Sakura un tanto sorprendida por algún motivo esto la decepcionaba un poco

- Lo que pasa es que quise salir con ella pero ella no quiso saber nada por culpa de Naruto - dijo el con tono nostálgico este hizo un una breve pausa y continuo - Pero ahora, me doy cuenta de que solo la quiero como amiga, es decir pasar tanto tiempo con una persona te hace sentir cosas por ella, claro que la quiero como a una hermana - Esto ultimo la dejo aliviada a la pelirosa

- ¿Pero esto hace cuanto fue? - dijo cuando le salto la chispa de la curiosidad, la cual a Kiba le pareció tan encantadora

- A ver déjame pensar... fue como hace 2 años...mm si fue hace dos años - rió su compañero

- ¿de que te ríes?- pregunto Sakura

- De la cara que pones jajaja no se me da gracia que a ustedes les interese tanto ese tipo de cosas eres igual que mi hermana y mi mamá - dijo este sonriente a lo que Sakura se limito a sonreír

- Bueno mucha charla ya al final se esta haciendo tarde...vas a querer aprender a bailar algo esta noche? no te olvides de que siempre pasan lentos en las fiestas por lo menos a las que he ido.. - continuo Sakura pero Kiba la interrumpió

- Pero no tenemos música - dijo este

- Kiba para los lentos casi no es necesario solo déjate guiar - dijo ella sonriendo ante el pequeño problema al que su amigo había hallado

- bueno comencemos con la clase - dijo aun sonriente y parándose. Kiba también lo había hecho

- Ahora acércate y dame tu mano y pon tu mano en mi cintura - dijo esto mientras le señalaba donde poner su manos y como moverse pero al momento en el cual quedaron "abrasados" ambos sintieron una paz interna y una gran variedad de sensaciones sobre todo una alegría y cariño por el otro esto hizo que se sonrojaran y ellos sabían y no podían parar de bailar porque se vería sospechoso pero para la suerte te ambos Kiba es mas alto que Sakura por eso ninguno pudo notar la reacción del otro pero ninguno se animaba hablar ni a verse por el miedo al rechazo del otro...

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Bueno les dejo con la intriga de que pasaraa

ii aclaro voy a intentar poner el prox cap lo mas rapido posiblee pero

no creo q pueda x ciertas cosasss jajaja

saben la vida rasca y de estudiante no me llevan muy bien para cuando hay examenes.. ;D

atte: vero! jaja nos vemos prontoo


	3. Entre Recuerdos

**Buenasss como andan ;) yo cansadita jaja bueh... se me dio **

**x poner el cap 3 D jaja solo que mañana tngo claseesss y son las 2 am 8O **

**¡¿PERO QUE IRRESPONSABLEEE?! JAJAJA**

**bueno espero que les guste y graciass x los comentarios ;D dejen mas i subo mas rapidos xq aca no se labura x naaa ii si lo crees pero voo so loko viteh **

**

* * *

****3.Entre recuerdos**

Este no bailaba mal pero le daba alguno que otro pisotón, sin querer pero son gajes de oficio XD. Kiba le da una vuelta y se le queda mirando.

- Y lo hago bien? – pregunto después de un momento. A esto Sakura debió alzar su cabeza para mirarlo

- Si, casi ni me pisaste – dijo un tanto divertida; aunque el ya no le prestaba atención se había quedado hipnotizado con aquellos ojos color jade.

- Kiba? - dijo ella al notar que este solo se dedicaba a mirarla, al no tener una contestación se sonrojo y dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa

- Hmp – dijo después de un momento un tanto avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar sonreir

- Perdóname Sakura es que me he acordado de algo… - dijo el tratando de no quedar como un boludo --

- Ha bueno, y se puede saber de que te has acordado – dijo ella

- Bueno recuerdas aquella ves en que Naruto te invito a salir y se cayo sobre ti… lo mandaste a volar de una piña jaja me dio miedo verte aquella vez – mintiendo de una manera muy trucha. Sakura con una gota estilo anime

- Bueno se lo merecía cuando se cayo…bueno… toco algo que… mas le vale nunca… bueno no importa pero si lo vuelve hacer pueden pasarles cosas – dijo ella defendiéndose con cierto enojo al recordar lo que había pasado, esto le provoco cierta incomodidad a Kiba una sensación, un extraño sentimiento de kiero-matar-a-Naruto-por-haber-hecho-eso-y-si-lo-hace-lo-voy-a-matar-dos-veces-mas-con-un-escarbadientes.

- Cielos, que hermosa se ve cuando se enoja…-pensó este- ojala yo pudiera ser quien la proteja de todo lo que la molestase, pero que a mí no me rechace, como a Rock Lee-recordando aquella ves en los exámenes Chunin.

El silencio se empezó a volver incomodo hasta que Sakura dijo – y si nos vamos a dormir, mañana debemos irnos a vigilar el pergamino y debemos estar descansados por si ocurriese algo – dijo ella pero por algún motivo no quería despegarse de Kiba el le brindaba una cierta felicidad, tranquilidad y un alivio que no sentía desde que Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha.

- Tienes razón, será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir – dijo Kiba

- Buenas noches – se despidieron ambos y cada uno se fue a su tienda para por fin descansar aunque Sakura no se pudo dormir hasta muy tarde ya que después de lo ocurrido aunque mejor dicho lo sentido se quedo con una interrogante que no la dejo dormir hasta altas horas en la noche y esa pregunta era ¿que hago con Sasuke?¿Sasuke me haces esto apropósito?

**Flash Back**

Un día mientras el equipo 7 entrenaba Sasuke se acerco a Sakura, y esta un tanto desconcertada ya que su compañero no era de hablar durante los entrenamientos y menos con ella - Sakura te gustaría acompañarme a verlo a Naruto…? – ella sorprendida por lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar tarda en responder pero al cabo de unos momentos ella reacciona y esta asiente de manera alegre – claro, de paso me veo como esta espero que las medicinas que le deje lo hayan aliviado de esa gripe – dijo alegremente por la proposición de su compañero mas que nada. Terminado el entrenamiento ambos se despidieron de Kakashi-sensei y se marcharon para verlo a su amigo pero cuando llegaron se percataron de que su compañero no estaba solo sino que estaba acompañada de Hinata-chan al encontrarse con eso decidieron marcharse.

En el camino hablaron mucho, se llevaban bien al momento en el cual debían tomar diferentes caminos el morocho le pregunto si a ella le apetecía que el la acompañase hasta su casa y Sakura encantada acepto al llegar a su casa se sentaron un rato para seguir conversando

- Oye, Sakura – dijo el

- Hmp… ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto esta

- Quiero hacerte una pregunta – dijo el confiado, mientras que a ella se le iba el alma del cuerpo por la pregunta que le iba hacer su compañero

-¿te gustaria ir a la fiesta de fin de año conmigo? – dijo aun confiado

**Inner: KYAAAAAA!! SASUKITO-KUN NOS HA INVITADOOO NO TE PUEDOO CREEEERR !! D DILE QUE SI PORQUE SINO PATEO !!**

-Bueno Sasuke creo que si estaría bueno ir al baile contigo – dijo con una sonrisa, este solo se limito a sonreír

- Bueno entonces nos vemos después - dicho esto se fue dejando atrás a una radiante de felicidad y saltarina Sakura.

- Me alegro de que todavía sea de mi propiedad – pensó Sasuke mientras caminaba.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Al día siguiente nos asignaron la misión, recordó, desde entonces no lo veo y por algún motivo tengo un mal presentimiento sobre si salir con Sasuke esta idea me lastima pero gracias a la ayuda de mis amigos y sobre todo de Kiba lo he estado superando aunque creo que Kiba sabe que es lo que me lastima, además otra cosa que me esta atontando no puedo dejar de pensar en Kiba no se que me ocurre, solo quiero estar con el…

Inner: ¿que te pasa Sakura te estas enamorando? jaja animate total nadie lo sabra - dijo con tono malvado mi inner

-Inner!! no seas asi osh! hace mucho que no aparecias que te pasaba? - se pregunto asimisma

- Y me estaba tomando un descansito despues de la parranda mental que es este trabajo - dijo haciendose la victima

- nunca vas a cambiar verdad?- dijo esta con una gota estilo anime cayendole

- mejor durmete - dijo su inner

-Buena idea para variar- se contesto y asi lo hizo.

**_continuara..._**

* * *

**_Nos vemos mi gente bella despues pondre el prox cap jaja no se olviden de los comentarioss_**

**_y agregenme jaja sus critas y sus comentarios me encantan nos vemos para la prox!!_**

**_vero-chan _**


	4. Un acciedente

Aqui siguee el KIBASAKU !! wiii gracias por los reviews... sigan dejandolos me encantan y dpaso me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo ;D

pd: los nombres que no son de la historia son personas cualkiera q andaban x ahi i se colaron jejeje no son parte de Naruto y si aparecen no lo sabia jajaja ahora si los dejo con la continuacion

* * *

En aquella mañana, debieron partir para continuar su misión, no paso nada fuera de lo común lo de siempre… Sakura vigila desde un árbol con un compañero, cosa que últimamente molestaba mucho a Kiba, sobre todo porque se tenían mucha confianza entre el

En aquella mañana, debieron partir para continuar su misión, no paso nada fuera de lo común lo de siempre… Sakura vigila desde un árbol con un compañero, cosa que últimamente molestaba mucho a Kiba, sobre todo porque se tenían mucha confianza entre ellos, repito mucha confianza, después el mimo se cae por acción de esquivar un golpe de la susodicha Sakura Haruno por decirle que afloje con los caramelos, no es que necesite bajar de peso pero era muy obsesiva con los dulces

- Hey Sakura ¿todo el día vas a estar comiendo eso? – dijo su compañero

- ¿Por qué que insinúas?- dijo esta algo histérica – ¿me estas diciendo gorda?

- Sabias que las personas que tienen antojos de dulces es porque necesitan cariño…- dijo esta haciéndose la romanticona

- Si aunque si sigues así quizás termines peor que Inko – dijo su compañero mientras observo un brote de maldad, una especie de aura maligna que la envolvía, en ese momento comprendió que a una mujer nunca se le debe decir que esta comiendo de mas si no quiere que esta lo golpee.

Mientras Kiba y su compañero se encontraban vigilando la entrada, es decir no paso nada fuera de lo normal, aunque la caida de su compañero fue algo de lo cual se burlaron todo el santo día. Después de la misión se reunieron en el parque de aquella ciudad, que era tan hermoso como habían terminado temprano la misión la cual había durado ya casi tres meses decidieron ir a festejar, además lo hacían de modo de despedida ya que faltaba poco tiempo para que los Chunin regresen a su aldea así que decidieron ir a un club del lugar que supuestamente estaba de moda…

Así que ambos ninjas de Konoha fueron hacia su campamento para ponerse presentables, así que se fueron a buscar su ropa y se fueron para lo de su mejor amigo a bañarse, cambiarse e irse a festejar, primero se entro a bañar Sakura, que prometió no tardar mucho, es que no es fácil ser mujer tienes que maquillarte, arreglarte el cabello, escoger la ropa cosas así que tardamos un tiempito, mientras que después de un rato su amigo decidió irse a bañar en su otro baño aunque era muy pequeño pero algo incomodo, el punto es que cuando Sakura se termino de bañar entro a la habitación, con una toalla puesta obviamente, para avisarles que ya podían entrar pero cuando ella entro solo se encontraba Kiba, medio dormido, así que ella se puso alado para asustarlo cosa que le encantaba, así que se acerco silenciosamente y le grito, no muy fuerte para que nadie se alarme pero en una fracción de segundo pensó Kiba+Sustoenojo por el momento no muy buena fiesta. Así que se limito a sarandearlo un poco por el hombro este se despertó y se encontró con una Sakura a la cual solo la envolvía una toalla que cubría su hermoso cuerpo y con ese aroma floral que tanto le gustaba a el, en aquel momento penso que estaba en un sueño y por lo cual digamos que poso su mano en uno de sus pechos este se sonrojo y Sakura se dio cuenta de el estaba soñando esta al igual que el se puso roja, sobretodo porque se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda prácticamente frente de el a lo cual esta respondió con un pequeño grito y unos golpes, lo que es entendible.

Después de "incidente", Kiba se fue a bañar mientras que Sakura se arreglaba para salir, mientras hablaba con su amigo, cuando llegaron sus amigos y darse los correspondientes halagos por como se veían y la verdead es que se veían muy bien, salieron todos para el Club donde la pasaron bien bailando, tomando, sobretodo tomando, riéndose y hablando, y en mas de una ocasión surgieron los celos ya que varios muchachos se acercaron para digamos "hablar" y "bailar" con Sakura pero para suerte o desgracia de ella tenia a todo un grupo que la protegía de cualquier persona pero fuera de eso la pasaron de maravilla esa noche, al momento de volver se despidieron hasta mañana cuando se verían por ultima vez hasta que alguna próxima coacción.

Cuando Kiba y Sakura llegaron al campamento no tenían ganas de dormir así que se recostaron sobre la hierba sobre la cual momentos atrás el rocío, lo había acariciado por un momento se quedaron viendo las estrellas

- Oye, Kiba- dijo la kunoichi

- Hmp… ¿Qué ocurre Sakura? -pregunto este

- ¿Como la pasaste? – Pregunto ella

- Esta noche…muy bien… ¿por? – dijo el

- No me referia a eso pero igualmente me alegra que la hayas pasado bien, viste que no son tan malas las fiestas- dijo esta, pero continuo – me refería como la pasaste en esta misión siendo mi compañero – dijo un tanto ruborizada

- Ette…yo…bien… en realidad más que bien – dijo sonriente el chico

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo mirandola pero Sakura seguía viendo las estrellas

- Porque la verdad es que cuando nos la asignaron – hizo una pausa - no sabia como nos iríamos a llevar es decir nunca pasabamos de: hola, ¿Cómo estas? chau y la verdad es que me alegra haber hecho esta misión contigo – dijo volteándose su cabeza para verlo

Este se ruborizo no solo por lo dicho sino porque esa sonrisa lo embobaba

- Otra cosa Kiba, si quieres puedo darte la última clase de baile antes de que llegue el día de la fiesta –dijo emocionada

- Bueno, la verdad me gustaría mucho – dijo este

- Entonces practiquemos – dijo esta levantándose y ofreciendo su mano para levantarlo al muchacho.

Bailaron durante un buen rato al fin Kiba había mejorado bastante antes de terminar el le dio una vuelta aunque sin darse cuenta Sakura se había tropezado con la cola de Akamaru y Kiba en un intento de agarrarla se cae sobre ella; el se sostiene de los brazos para no aplastarla pero Sakura sin pensarlo se había apoyado sobre sus codos aunque, nadie pudo predecir que accidente habían unido sus labios en un tierno beso tan lleno de sensaciones maravillosas, algo tan reconfortante, tan feliz; aunque se separaron al instante, estos sonreian por lo ocurrido, algo avergonzados por lo que había pasado pero al mimo tiempo tan feliz de que haya pasado-

**- EL MEJOR INCIDENTE!!- gritaba su Inner - EL MEJOR !!- D**

_**continuara **_

* * *

**_Prometo que lo seguire haciendo lo mejor posible gracias...de veras...un beso... vero!_**


	5. Devuelta a casa

**Buenas este cap se lo dedico a mi amigaa debooo !! q me andaba pidiendo que suba el cap **

**asiq para vos deboo te kiero mucho amiga** **... ahhh sii no crean q me olvide de uds dejen reviews siii?? porfii jaja esos **

**q me animan a seguir escribiendo !!**

* * *

**5. Devuelta a casa**

- POR QUE SE SEPARAN!! – Decía su Inner - Sakura te voy a golpear – pensaba su Inner – Señores y señoras su labios no están en aquella dirección por favor avanzar un poco mas para unirlos, reitero esta yendo en dirección contraria – Finalmente dijo su Inner al darse cuenta que no la escuchaba.

No lo podía creer en ese momento, solo se pudo ruborizar y separarse de ella

- ¡¡Sakura!! Por favor discúlpame fue un accidente – dijo nervioso el no quería que nada afecte su relación con aquella pelirosa.

- Kiba – dijo ella por algún motivo ella sabia que pasaría eso pero por algún motivo ella no sabía que pensar

- Me quiero morir – pensaba el chico - ¿Qué hago? – era la otra cosa que rondaba su mente.

- No hay problema – dijo esta – fue un accidente – aunque a ella no le molestaba tanto como el lo creía.

El silencio se volvía cada vez mas incomodo hasta que Kiba corto el silencio con una ultima disculpa y unas nuevas buenas noches hacia Sakura, las cuales fueron recibidas y devueltas con una ligera sonrisa. Ambos entraron a sus respectivas tiendas con sus respectivas sonrisas, Kiba se durmió con la suya, muy agradecido del "accidente" aunque no sabía como mirarla a Sakura después de lo ocurrido. Mientras que Sakura no sabía bien que pensar, estaba realmente confundida, es decir, no todos los días el chico el cual estuviste enamorada toda su infancia te de bola, pero aquel beso si que le había gustado, no lo quería admitir pero se había quedado con las ganas de seguir con aquel beso, pero ella no abandonaría tan pronto a su Sasuke-kun en su mente ella y su inner tenían una pelea a muerte; finalmente se durmió recordando lo sucedido con una cierta paz en su corazón.

Al día siguiente fue un tanto incomodo hasta que llegaron sus compañeros de esta aldea, intentaron disimular lo que paso, pero no es que haya sido tan grabe habían quedado de que había sido solo un accidente y solo eso por eso no fue tan incomodo… pero en ese momento todavía no era el momento de hablar de aquello ya que por el momento solo tenían en la cabeza despedirse de sus nuevos amigos diciéndose que se verían en algún momento, que estaban felices de haberlos conocido y todo ese tipo de cosas…

En el camino a Konoha:

No era incomoda la vuelta por fin la vergüenza se había ido, además sin contar de que iban bastante mas rápido gracias a que iban sobre Akamaru, aunque Sakura debía irse abrasada a Kiba no se sentía mal ni avergonzada.

Después de todo un día por correr Akamaru estaba desecho así que decidieron parar en un lugar para descansar y comer algo. Después de comer y descansar un poco…

- Emm, Sakura-chan – dijo finalmente - ¿con quien vas a ir a la fiesta? Porque tanto hablamos de ella y todavía no me dijiste con quien iras – pregunto algo esperanzado pensando que podría ir con ella

No quería decirlo, quería ir con los dos pero sabia que no seria posible – Sakura – repitió el muchacho

– Hmp… con quien ire…hete…me invito…Sasuke- dijo finalmente

- ¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar, esas palabras no podían ser pronunciadas por esos labios, esas palabras eran como afilados kunais que le clavaban en el pecho.

- Sasuke-kun me invito a la fiesta – repitió más firme

- ¿Cuándo? – pregunto atónito

- Antes de que saliéramos de Konoha, el me acompaño a casa y me lo pregunto…-hizo una pausa – y yo le dije que si – esas palabras lo dañaban y solo pudo maldecir aquel momento, a aquel chico el cual se le había adelantado; pero porque le molestaba tanto lo que ella hiciera, quizás sea el cariño que le he tomado – pensó - si eso debe ser por eso debía ser que lo destrozaba el hecho de que saliera con alguien que la lastimaba eso debía ser.

- Kiba-kun… vas a ir, no? – dijo ella, la verdad es que eso era lo que mas quería, lo que mas deseaba en aquellos momentos.

- Si – dijo este no muy convencido

- Sakura, ya debemos irnos Akamaru esta descansado ahora – dijo este

Ambos se subieron al perro y se marcharon, Sakura se aferro con mas fuerza que antes de Kiba no quería que el chico se alejara de ella quería seguir así para siempre.

* * *

Uhhh Kiba se nos vuelve emo jajaja... XD

jajaja bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap y si no... toy bien T.T ... jaja no chee... pero igual espero q les haya gustado

**dejen sus comentarios**

x cierto el ciber ta caro viteh...una monedita pa el fic... XD XP

y nos vemos hasta el prox cap


	6. la verdad no lo se

Bueno mi gente bella solo les puedo decir dejen comentarios para q me anime y suba mas rapido los caps siii...

sin mas el cap

pd: ya les dije q dejen reviews? XD

* * *

**6. La verdad no lo se **

En poco tiempo lograron ver la entrada de su querida Konoha, estaba más hermosa de lo normal

- No que decir, se ve tan linda nuestra aldea – dijo la muchacha

- No se si es porque estuvimos afuera tanto tiempo o si es porque la deben haber limpiado – dijo el, bajándose de Akamaru y ayudando a Sakura a bajarse ella solo sonrió y se dejo escapar una risa por el comentario de el chico, fue como si toda la tensión, los nervios se hubieran ido. Empezaron a caminar hacia la oficina de la hokage; ambos se sentían bien ella creía que el se había molestado con ella y viceversa.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de la Godaime se reportaron para informarle que su misión se había efectuado con éxito.

- Y ¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto esta

- Bien Tsunade-sama – se limito a responder el castaño

- ¿les ha ocurrido algo interesante? – pregunto la rubia

- ¿ocurre algo maestra? – pregunto Sakura conociendo la respuesta no tenia ganas de trabajar, aunque ya de por si la notaba rara y no fue hasta que Kiba le señalo, que debajo de su escritorio se encontraba una botella de Sake.

- Que una no se puede preocupar por su hija, recuerda que desde que tus padres fueron transferidos yo soy tu madre ¡¡CARAJO!! – dicho esto se tumbo y callo dormida en su escritorio y no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando su baba empezó a inundar unos papeles, era evidente que había trabajado mucho, ya que ella era la encargada de organizar todo hasta la fiesta además ella no se podía enojar con su maestras debido a que gracias aquella rubia, ella se habia hecho mas fuerte, una mejor persona, algo histérica, pero buena en fin. La coloco bien en su asiento.

Hecho esto los ninjas salieron de la oficina, para encontrarse con sus amigos, con ellos se fueron a almorzar en donde pasaron contando las anecdotas del viaje como cuando estaban en el entrenamiento y a Kiba se le había trancado un kunay en su pantalón y sin darse cuenta se había quedado sin ellos, o la vez que a Sakura se había caído sobre un tendedero y termino con las digamos prendas intimas de alguien en la cabeza, en fin así pasaron las horas

- Bueno se ve que les ha ido bien – dijo Ino desperezándose

- Y ¿no paso nada más? – pregunto Temari. A lo que ambos no pudieron evitar ruborizarse y mirarse

- No, no paso nada mas, solo eso – dijo Sakura y Kiba asintió, pero aquel sonrojo no paso de inadvertido para Ino, quien formulo un plan diabólico para arrastrar a su amiga a un día de compras inocente para que ella le contara todo y cuando digo todo ¡es todo! Y todo antes de que pasaran diez segundos del hecho en cuestión (ja!! me siento impórtate XP)

- Sakura ¿me acompañarías al baño? – dijo Ino comenzando con su plan maligno

- Bueno – dijo esta, sabia que si quería que la "acompañe al baño" eso queria decir que estaba involucrada en uno de sus planes, la conocía muy bien ya que en esos años, en los cuales Sasuke ni Naruto se encontraban fuera de la villa, ella había recuperado la amistad de su amiga.

Ambas se pararon y se fueron al baño en el camino ella pudo notar cierto brillo en los ojos de su amiga sabía perfectamente lo que esa mirada significaba.

En el baño

- Y bien Sakura… ¿como iras a la fiesta? – dijo ella mientras se retocaba el pelo

- La verdad es que no tengo que ponerme – respondió mirando la cara de su amiga la cual se había dado vuelta, todo apuntaba a que su plan resultaría.

- Bueno, entonces yo te voy acompañar para que compres algo porque la verdad ya me podrí de verte siempre con el mismo vestido – dijo su amiga con una sonrisa, sabía que tenia razón.

- Esta bien. ¿Estas lista? – dijo ella con una expresión que se podía interpretar con la oración "¿Por qué a mí? Seguido de un – si - de Ino.

Regresaron con sus amigos los cuales pagaron la cuenta lo cual también se podía traducir a "ustedes van a pagar la próxima vez que salgamos". Cada uno se fue para su casa a excepción de una rubia y una pelirosa que se encaminaron hacia las tiendas

donde estuvieron durante horas en las cuales su amiga se encargaba de preguntarle cosas cada tanto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa e Ino después de un agotador día de compras, que se creen cargar con todas las bolsas además de andar viendo ropa cansa jaja!! En fin después de un interrogatorio por parte de Ino logro sacarle a Sakura el hecho de lo que había ocurrido en la misión y lo de Sasuke – ¿por que no tenía una cámara? – pensaba Sakura cuando se lo contó…

- Bueno, mi amiga – dijo satisfecha por la información que logro sacarle

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – dijo ella

- Bueno… mira lo que te a consejo es que salgas y veas que pasa – dijo ella poniéndose a pensar

- Pero la verdad es que me sorprende la cantidad de buenos pretendientes – dijo riendo

- Ino !!- grito ella al borde de un ataque de histeria y risa

- Y bueno - dijo esta - lo unico que importa es lo que sientas- hizo una pausa - ahora dime Sakura Haruno que sientes ahora por Sasuke y por Kiba - dijo ella haciendose la sabien, es así desde que sale con Sai.

- La verdad es que no lo se - dijo ella algo pensativa. Ambas siguieron hablando de diferentes temas es decir llevaban varias semanas sin hablar ! ademas de las risas que duraron toda la conversacion, de esa manera estaban demostrando que eran verdaderas amigas, a pesar de lo que había pasado, por mas que pase algo ellas seguirían siendo amigas. Después de un rato se fueron a dormir ya que mañana seria un gran día, el gran día, pero sobre todo uno largo y difícil de olvidar.

* * *

Bueno intare poner el otro cuando pueda ya que una cierta salteñaaa anda diciendo q me va a pegarr!! q es eso ? yo soy de chaco q mala q es uhhuuu me vuelvo emo!! T.T

ni cancion tngo uhhuu

adelando

- no entiendo sasuke-kun - pero no pudo decir nada mas ya que el la habia agarrado y besado

pero ese beso era...

buenoo besooss y dejen comentarioosss siii?!


	7. Una noche

Buenass aca les dejo el cap 7

bueno unica indicacion dejen reviews jaja

asi dejen asi pongo mas rapido los caps XD

* * *

**7. Una noche**

En que en la casa del Inuzuka se disputaba lo que ocurriria al día siguiente su hermana y su mamá estaban peleando por el vestido de Hana, que según su madre demasiado escotado para su hija. Kiba no se encontraba dispuesto a escuchar las cosas de su hermana ni menos le interesaba la opinión de su madre acerca de un vestido así que decidió irse a caminar, la verdad es que ya se quería irse a vivir solo, pero mientras tanto debería soportar los "problemas de mujeres", aunque no lo quería admitir pero le molestaba que se pelearan por boludeses no le gustaba verlas así.

Mientras que en la casa de la Yamaka ocurría algo similar, Sakura no podía conciliar el sueño así que decidió ir a caminar, eso siempre la tranquilizaba, así que salio sigilosamente de la casa de su amiga para dirigirse al parque; pero cuando estaba cerca se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien mas estaba ahí y la verdad es que cuando reconoció la figura solo sonrió, podía distinguirla en donde sea, había convivido con el durante un buen tiempo y muchas veces en la oscuridad se habían chocado, reído…

- ¿Como estas Kiba? – dijo una pelirosa mientras se dirigía hacia el.

- Hey, Sakura… la verdad no esperaba encontrarme con nadie a estas horas - dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? – pregunto este extrañado por la presencia de la pelirosa - ¿Qué acaso te despeja tanto caminar? -

- La verdad si, pero ¿como sabes eso? – pregunto ella

- Porque te conozco – dijo mientras se sentaban en una banca

- Y vos haces lo mismo por lo que veo - dijo con una sonrisa, duraron un largo tiempo callados, pero aquel silencio era un silencio placentero en el cual no se necesitaba decir nada. Después de un rato se miraron y por algún extraño motivo comenzaron a reírse.

- Te acuerdas - dijo ella entre risas

- si…jaja….si – dijo el al borde de caerse del asiento

- Entonces,…¡¡ATRAPAME!!-dicho ella salio corriendo

-ya veras- se dijo para sus adentros –TE VOY ATRAPAR – grito este – NO IMPORTA COMO PERO LO VOY HACER – se dijo el mismo

Ellos corrían por todo el parque hasta que llegaron a un punto cerca de la hermosa laguna en ese momento Sakura se detiene para ver ese lago en el cual las estrellas se reflejaban, dando una belleza tan extraordinaria; en ese momento Kiba la agarro de la cintura, de esta manera ellos terminaron en el suelo, Kiba no la soltaba, tampoco lo quería hacer y Sakura tampoco quería que el la suelte, se quedaron mirando las estrellas era un paisaje tan hermoso y digno de presenciar ese momento – Gracias Kiba-kun – dijo la pelirosa abrasando por el cuello – Que dices Sakura, yo soy el que debería agradecerte por todo - dijo el sintiéndose tan feliz por aquel momento que le brindaba su amiga. Después de un momento inolvidable, debieron irse a dormir estaban cansados por la misión además ya faltaba poco para festejar.

Al día siguiente todos estaban alterados con los preparativos para la fiesta, de esto no se salvaba nadie, ni siquiera el Inuzuka, que no sabía si ir, no soportaba la idea de que Sakura se vaya con ese inepto que siempre la había tratado mal; la había hecho sufrir varias veces hasta el punto de llorar y lo sabía no lo inventaba. Aunque finalmente debio ir , obligado mas que nada por su hermana y su madre.

- Kiba – dijo Hana

- ¿Qué pasa Hana? – dijo este

- ¿acaso no quieres por una chica? – su hermana consocia a bien y estaba segura de que era por eso.

- Yo…este…quizás…si..no…¿que te importa? – dijo el dándose cuenta de que había caído en la trampa de su hermana

- Con razón ayer volviste todo sonrojado y con cara de idiota – dijo con una sonrisa picara

- Haber hermanito – dijo esta - ¿acaso ya la invitaron? – se dio cuenta por la expresión de su hermano que eso era la verdad

- Bueno hermanito, por lo que veo esta chica te gusta demasiado – dijo viéndolo a la cara

- No, no me gusta Sakura! – dijo ruborizando

- Con que Sakura…bonito nombre…es una linda chica y creo que vale la pena, tómala – dijo en fin

- Kiba, no es por ofender pero, ya semejante macho viejo, tu generación esta empezando a casarse y vos balbuceando mejor apúrate porque sino las mejores se irán – dijo sabiendo que lo tenia en sus manos

- Hermana, acaso estas insinuando que me case – dijo perplejo por lo que decia Hana

- Si, pero la quiero conocer antes…no dejare que mi Kiba se case con cualquiera – abrasándolo fuertemente – Tiene razon tu hermana – dijo su madre mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- Esta bien, iré – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Dicho esto se fue

- Que rápido, lo convenciste Hana – halago su madre

- Es que esa chica me da buena espina – dijo Hana.

- Además el no es el único que sale a caminar cuando esta enojado – dijo sonriendo, su madre corresponde y ríen por algún motivo que no puedo explicar.

En la fiesta, todos estaban allí desde el fiestero hasta el amargado poniendo su granito de arena a la cosa, las mujeres estaban bellísimas con sus vestidos y los hombres tan guapos con esmoquin, todos charlaban amenamente ahí se encontraba el joven castaño esperando verla y cuando la vio el corazón le dio un vuelco, estaba Sasuke teniéndola del brazo además de que el se encontraba mas cerca de ella de lo que hubiera querido, pero no solo eso se veía tan bien con aquel vestido rojo, el cual tenia un escote, en el cual se podían notar los atributos de la chica, además de que aquel vestido hacía que su figura se notara, ella no podía creerlo sus amigos se veían tan bellos con sus trajes que casi le daban miedo, pero fue cierto chico el cual le llamo la atención, cosa que no paso desadvertida por Sasuke, ellos se pasaron a saludar…

En medio de la fiesta Kiba seguía sin poder digerir lo que había visto, pero no solo eso noto que ellos tampoco estaban allí, y eso si que no lo permitiría, después de buscar un rato los encontró caminando… Kiba se escondido para poder escuchar su conversación

-¿Por que haces esto? – dijo poniéndose enfrente de él

-Porque es mi deber – dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

-Sasuke, no lo entiendo – dijo ella

- Que tienes que entender? – dijo el

- Es que simplemente no te entiendo sasuke-kun - pero no pudo decir nada mas ya que el la había agarrado, mas bien tomado, y besaba con brusquedad.

Kiba no daba crédito a lo que veía pero, lo que veía le hacia hervir la sangre y un fuerte impulso asesino lo invadió, ya no permitiría que le hagan daño, no mas!

* * *

Bueno se una cosa...y es que una cierta salteña me va a golpear XP

- ahi viene - tranco la puerta

-abri la puerta la q te p...- dice alguien gritando

- no !- digo. abre la puerta

- si me matas no voy a poder seguir escribiendo !! - sigo en suplica

- La que te pario - y me suelta

- nos vemos en las vacaciones -

-bueno chau-

ahora q se q sigo viva veo cuando pongo el prox cap un besoo


	8. no me lo esperaba así

Buenaass este es ante ultimo cap T_T no kiero dejar de escribirr uhhh me vuelvo emo XP

bueno espero que les guste y si dejan reviewa mejor jaja

Espero q perdonen la tardansa jeje me deje llevar ademas de los otros fics en especial el del metro ya q ese lo subo cada ves q se llena el libro =P

ii kiero dar un saludo antes de empesar este fic a poliny sora que creo q les ha gustado lo q escribi hasta ahora gracias por los comentarios =D

y bueeh... se me esta alargando estoooo!! como veran no soy buena para las casi despedidas T_T jaja re melodramatica la mina y ahora si una ultima cosa y los dejo leer trankilos y les dejo de romper las bolas este cap fue digamos adelantado por una amiga a la q kiero mucho y practicamente me obligo a escribirlo jejeje gracias SALTEÑAA jajaja

* * *

** no me lo esperaba**

Kiba no le daba gracia lo que estaba viendo, estaba viendo a SU Sakura, siendo besada por un baka el cual la hacia sufrir pero no sería tanto el odio si no fuera por el hecho de que se estaba propasando el la tocaba mientras ella, lo golpeaba para salir de su agarre. Para ella la verdad es que no fue lo que esperaba es decir había esperado ese beso durante mucho tiempo pero la verdad, prefería el que Kiba le había dado por accidente, en ese momento lo comprendió ya no lo amaba y esta segura de que ese beso se lo dio para no perder a su menospreciado juguete, ella no era su juguete, ya no. Debía separase pero como?? Esa era la única pregunta que rondaba su mente, aunque debía admitir que era un beso y uno bueno pero le faltaba algo, era muy vació y sin sentimientos.

Ella lo empujo quedando a unos pocos centímetros de el, aunque el parecía algo shockeado por lo que había pasado como que su Sakura lo haya alejado de ella, a el, el prefecto Sasuke Uchiha

- Que raro que no estés llorando - dijo con aires de superioridad

- No llorare por ti, nunca mas, porque ya no soy una nenita indefensa además se lo prometí a la persona que amo…- dijo molesta por lo que Sasuke había dicho

- acaso dijiste "a la que amo" es momento de que le demuestres a ese imbecíl que ya no lo quieres y que se puede ir a freír cebolla si quiere!! – decia su Inner saltando – después hablamos si? Aunque tienes razón – se dijo a si misma – siempre tengo razón y ahora si me voy para que arregles esto – dijo su Inner – que!! me vas a dejar sola en un momento asi??inner?? se fue la wuacha!! – dijo pensando para si misma. Por otra parte cierto chico tenia el corazón que se nos moría ahí ¿acaso Sakura se refería a el?

- .ja que dijiste Sakura? La persona a la que amo? – dijo sarcásticamente – me parece que yo nunca te dije eso..– dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

- Si! Dije eso y discúlpame – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, que no llegaron a salir ya que se las seco, no se permitiría llorar por el, el no se merecía su llanto.

- Haaaa entonces me mentiste cuando me dijiste que me amabas y que no importara lo que pasara, siempre serias mía?? – pregunto triunfante

- Porque fui una tonta pero ya no mas, yo deje de ser tuya el día que me dejaste tirada en aquella banca…- le pega una cachetada – sabes llevo mucho tiempo sufriendo por ti…- no pudo terminar la oración porque Sasuke la había aprisionado en sus brazos y acercaba su boca hacia la suya pero un kunay hizo que se separaran

- Aléjate de ella – grito Kiba saliendo de unos arbustos – no dejare que la sigas lastimando idiota - interponiéndose entre ellos. Pero Sasuke en un movimiento rápido se coloca detrás de Sakura - Nunca te olvides que eres mía y solo mía, y por el simple echo de que eres mía puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana contigo…no me interesa si estas con alguien mas…porque eres mía y te haré lo que yo quiera entendiste? – al escuchar esto Kiba salto hacia Sasuke su odio era muy evidente pero el, pudo esquivarlo fácilmente

- Vaya, vaya Kiba – dijo Sasuke con un cierto grado de molestia – estas empezando a molestarme y te digo la verdad eso no te conviene..-

- Si la dejas de molestar valdrá la pena…PORQUE NO PERMITIRE QUE LE SIGAS HACIENDO DAÑO!!- poniéndose en pose defensiva estaba a dispuesto a pelear para que el la deje en paz.

- Y porque te habrías de preocupar por ella??? Es que acaso te importa?? Te importa la idea de que la use o que?? – pregunto. Esquivando los ataques de Kiba, solo los esquivaba

- SI ME IMPORTA Y MUCHO NO QUIERO QUE LASTIMES A LA PERSONA QUE AMO MAS QUE A NADIE!!! – a Sakura tras escuchar esto sintió como si un peso despareciera y consigo trajera alegría por primera vez le correspondían su amor, no podía mas, sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos esmeraldas

- Kyaaaaaa!!! Que felicidad!!! ESCUCHASTE ESO SAKURA NOS AMA!!! AJA SI AJA QUIEN NOS AMA AJA AJA AJA !! – su Inner daba vueltas por todos lados – hasta que al fin aparases – pensó poniendo una pequeña sonrisa

- Que patético ni pelear bien puedes – dijo mientras lo golpeaba a Kiba que sale volando y se da contra un árbol

- Kiba!! Detenté Sasuke por favor saldré contigo si es necesario pero por favor ya no lo lastimes mas – dijo Sakura poniéndose entre ellos

- No! Sakura no lo hagas, no te lo permitiré, no lo haré – dijo Kiba parándose con dificultad

Supongo que ya no es mía pensaba en el camino…pero no por mucho tiempo, será mejor que me marche - Hmp..que patético yo mejor me voy - dijo Sasuke poniendo sus manos en su bolsillos mientras se iba de aquel lugar.

- Kiba! – grito Sakura al verlo nuevamente en el piso. Ella corrió y lo abraso el correspondió el abraso ya no dejaría que nadie los separe nunca.

- Pensé que no cumplirías tu promesa.. – dijo Kiba aun en el piso

- Que promesa?? – pregunto extrañada y separándose un poco de el para poder verlo mejor

- En la cual me prometiste que la paríamos bien – dijo sonriéndole, ella lo abraso fuertemente – perdóname, Kiba – su voz se quebró – perdóname por haberte hecho pasar esto enserio perdóname...- dijo ella abrasándolo aun con mas fuerza, sin hacerle daño

- Perdonarte!?- dijo el asustándola, estaba al borde de los sollozos – Sakura que acaso quieres que te perdone, no lo puedo aceptar de ninguna manera – a ella le dio un vuelco el corazón, cada palabra le dolía mas y mas - no quiero que te enojes conmigo, no te quiero perder

- Como quieres que me enoje si, con el simple hecho de que estés conmigo me hace feliz, por pode estar abrasando a la persona mas preciosa y amable, que yo mas quiero – dijo Kiba sonriendo

-BAKA!!-grito Sakura – SI ME VUELVES ASUSTAR ASI TE JURO..TE JURO…que no se lo que haría!!- dijo besándolo con pasión y ternura.

-Wauu..creí que me golpearías- dijo el dándole otro beso

- Espera a mañana jajaja- dijo sonriendo – mira esta amaneciendo – dijo acurrucándose en su pecho

– Es casi tan precioso como vos – dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro

-Gracias por todo, Kiba-kun – dijo en un susurro

- De nada, mi amor – fue lo que este contesto – igual pase lo que pase nunca permitire que te pase algo malo y menos que te alejen de mi. – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de besarla..y con ese beso ya quedaba claro de que ella era del y que el era de ella ya nadie los separaria.

_**continuara...**_

* * *

bueno creo q falta poco para q dejemos de leernos en mi caso escribirles jeje

agradesco sus comentarios y me encantaria recivir **MUCHOS MAS !!!** espero q les haya gustado q leean mis otros fics

y les dejo un besotee q se cuiden...

_Vero!_


	9. Una visita a los Inuzuka

**9. Tenía razon, es la indicada**

Estaba por amanecer, era una puesta hermosa, los arboles a contra luz, el lago con una especie de brillo, eso era algo que a muchos les hubiera gustado contemplar pero solo dos personas se encontraban ahí para poder contemplarlo

- Sakura..- dijo una de ellas

- Que pasa Kiba-kun? - dijo ella mientras acomodaba la cabeza en su pecho

-Eres lo mas precioso que tengo...mi bella flor - dijo dandole un beso en su cabeza

-Tambien lo eres para mí - dijo ella, al cabo de unos segundos volvio hablar - Es tarde Kiba...- pero fue interrumpida

- En realidad es temprano - dijo el muchacho sonriendole

-Que tonto eres...pero eres mi tonto-dijo esta devolviendole la sonrisa, a ella le encantaba esa actitud de el

- Y orgulloso de serlo- afirmo Kiba - pero dime que pasa mi pequeña?

- Nada - dijo ella acurrucandoze aun mas, tenía sueño pero no queria dejar de estar así

Después de unos momentos Kiba nota que Sakura se había quedado dormida y decide llevarla a su departamento así que la toma en sus brazos y la lleva a su departamento. Al llegar entra por la ventana - Que facíl sera visitarla - se dijo así mismo mirandola - y si la llevo a casa? - dice este

- Me encantaria - dice una somnolienta Sakura, este sonrie y ella continua - pero...no se si a tus padres les guste la idea..-

- No te preocupes, Sakura - dice este y en menos de lo esperado la nueva pareja entraba en la residencia Inuzuka

-No era necesario Kiba- dice la chica algo avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo - como mucho me quedaria a desayunar- dice esta aun avergonzada por todo lo susedido

-Esta bien, haz lo que consideres bien - dijo este abrasandola

-Lo hare entonces - dijo sonriente Sakura

Al entrar Sakura se encontro con un hogar acojedor, se dirijieron a la cocina donde se prepararon algo para desayunar y se fueron a sentar al sillon, donde terminaron de desayunar, todo estaba tan calmo y algo oscuro que sin darse cuenta se fueron quedando dormidos. De repente un ruido los despierta, era Hana quien bajaba a desayunar pero esta se encontro con algo que no esperaba, en parte, al ver a su hermano no pudo evitar pensar, _que rapido que es mi hermano y yo que me imaginaba que seguia siendo inocente, _ella solo se limito a sonreir

- Buenos días soy, Hana, la hermana mayor de Kiba - dijo esta acercandose a ella

-Y yo soy...- no la dejo terminar ya que la interrumpio Hana - Haruno Sakura - al escuchar esto Kiba se puso rojo de vergüenza, su hermana lo avergonzaria devuelta

- Un gusto - dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

- Kiba - dijo Hana

- Que pasa Hana? - pregunto este

- No seas maleducado y preparanos el desayuno ¿que acaso no te das cuenta de que tenemos una invitada especial? - dijo esta sentandose en el sillon con Sakura

- Pero la invitada es ella no vos aprovechadora de hermanos menores - dijo en un murmúro impersiptible para Sakura pero este no escapo a su hermana

- Te oi - dijo esta

- Rayos - dijo el buscando las tasas

- También oi eso - dijo divertida

- Y bien así que eres la famosa Sakura - dijo ella

-Wauu...no sabia que era tan conocida - dijo Sakura sonriendo

- La verdad es que en esta sos la sensación del momento- dijo Hana sonriendole a Sakura a lo

que ella rió levemente, a diferencia de Kiba, quien casi tira todo lo que tenia en las manos

- Vaya, Vaya sera mejor que lo ayudemos a este - dijo Hana llendo al comedor a lo que Sakura solo asintio alegremente; ambas fueron y terminaron el desayuno, se sentaron en el comedor y conversaron y para la suerte de Kiba parecia que se llevarian bastante bien las dos y seguramente se llevaria igual de bien con su madre.

-Wau..es tarde dijo esta al ver que eran mas de las 10 am, sera mejor que me vaya - dijo esta mientras llevaba las cosas a la cocina para lavarlas

- Deja los platos ahí que Kiba, los lavara - dijo su hermana viendólo

-Hey!- dijo este - ¿por que... - pero no pudo seguir porque la pelirosa hablo - no hay problema - dijo esta tranquilamente

-No Sakura no dejare que los laves- dijo Hana sonriendo

-Esta bien - dijo esta mientras se despedia de Hana con un abraso y de Kiba con un beso

- Vuelve pronto - dijo Hana saludando con la mano

-Me pregunto por que no fuiste asi con las otras - dijo Kiba despues de un rato mientras se levantaba

- Porque las otras, no eran las....digamos que cosa de hermanas- dijo esta

-Mejor me voy - dijo esta

-Espera me vas a dejar solo para que lave todo yo? - dijo quejandose el chico pues había visto que no solo estaban los platos y tasas del desayuno sino que tambien los de hace un par de días

- Y bueno hermanito...te lo contestaré así....de paso te respondere a tu pregunta...porque tuviste suerte de encontrarla y algo de mala suerte hay que tener para equilibrar todo, y por ahora dejo que eso sea lavar los platos - dijo sonriente mientras salia corriendo para que su hermano no la persiga como solía hacerlo cuando le respondia cosas así

-Tonta...también te quiero - dijo el mientras empezaba a lavar todo

Al salir Hana se encontro con su madr, quien estaba apoyada en uno de los arboles, esta no alcanzo a ver a Sakura por ello espero que su hija saliera

- Y bien ? - dijo esta

- Tenía razon, me cayo bien supongo que sera una buena Inuzuka - dijo sonriente

-Entonces creo que esta todo muy bien, ahora vete hija, cuidate - dijo ella mientras entraba a la casa

-Mamá nunca cambias siempre tan preocupona -se burló esta y siguio su camino

Mientras en otro lado de Konoha Sakura e Ino caminaban en un parque, la pelirosa le contaba todo y con cada detalle a su amiga mientras ella reia y felicitaba a su amiga, pronto encontraron una banca en la que se sentaron

- Y bien que te parecio...?-decia la pelirosa

-Me parecio una buena historia...y se me hace que hay para unos años mas..-dijo Ino mientras abrasaba a su amiga contenta por lo recien contado

-Se lo contaste a Naruto? - pregunto despues de un rato

-No, todavía no - dijo en un suspiro

-Como crees que se lo tome? - pregunto la rubia

-Sabes como es Naruto, siempre me cuida, creo que va a estar contento - dijo al fin

- Decis que duremos mucho?- dijo Sakura después de un rato

-Si que lo creo - dijo ella mirando el lago

-Sabes que mas se me hace...- dijo la pelirosa

-No que? - pregunto curiosa Ino aunque ya sabía la respuesta

- Que van a pasar muchas cosas interesantes - dijo sonriente a lo que su amiga sonrio y asintio

_**Fin...**_

* * *

Buenas espero q les haya gustado...a mi me gusto que quieren que les diga...me re gusto escribir para ustedes...

espero reviews !!! no sean duros jeje es el primer fic !!

Pero antes de irme quiero agradecer a los que leyeron el fic y comentaron

me encanto escuchar sus opiniones para mi valen...por eso gracias!

cuidense mucho =)

besotes

Vero!


End file.
